In The Night
by DarkShine07
Summary: We all face difficult decisions in our lives, but do we make the right choices when those times come? [AshexBalthier&AsheXAlcid] [Oneshot]


_In The Night_

_By: DarkShine07_

A typical day at the Rabanastre palace consisted of the constant debating between councilmen and country representatives from all around Ivalice about their needs and what Dalmasca should contribute, or, in some cases, not contribute to their own communities. Among the many Kings' and Queens' representatives present at these everyday debating sessions was Dalmasca's very own, Ashelia. She was a young ruler, new to the members of the council, but she showed promising determination and willpower. Her quest to the throne had done more than prove herself worthy of her title; it had earned her the respect of many of the people whom had originally dreaded her rise to power.

On this day in particular an Archadian representative was rambling on about how there were too many Rozzarian soldiers patrolling the borderlines between countries. Ashelia had her own mind to be mingling with as this was not a matter she was concerned in and the two countries would probably figure it out on their own. Instead her tired mind was focused on the topic of heirs to the throne. The bottom line was that there wasn't an heir to the throne, and unless she wed soon there wouldn't be. Her young mind was very vexed with this question of whom should she wed and be with. There were easily a few candidates that were available, some a bit more logical than others, and some a bit more handsome than others. But still, whom she could ever be with was beyond her. Just then a councilman from Dalmasca was speaking, and to Ashelia's surprise, he brought up the topic she was thinking about.

"Moving along from this border dispute," The man started, "I have another question in mind." He was silent for a few moments as he waited for the council to quiet. He was wise, old, and not very easy to anger Ashe could tell just from looking. She wasn't sure why she didn't, even just the slightest bit, recognize this man. He looked royal wearing his dark purple robe trimmed with gold lace, and he easily held everyone's attention. "Dalmasca's own Queen, Ashelia, is a single woman with no heirs provided from her previous husband, the late Rasler Nabradia. Should she not be married to a new man soon, the country might begin to wonder if she'd leave them with a proper heir at all. I suggest we, as soon as possible, find someone compatible to marry her." He tossed a glance her way to see if he'd offended her, and she gave him a little nod of approval.

The majority of the council murmured amongst themselves for a few minutes before a man came forward with a decided look upon his face. _That didn't take very long…_Ashe thought to herself as she eyed the much younger man.

"In response to your suggestion, Reginald Faa, I propose that the Rozzarian prince Al-Cid Margrace should try a courtship with the young Dalmascan Queen. He isn't much older than she, and he has been waiting for a chance to rule for a long while now. They might not be the _perfect _couple, but perhaps it would work."

Ashe had to admit to herself that she hadn't considered the charming Rozzarian whom had accompanied her for a short amount of time previously. He had easily made himself comfortable around her, and she had enjoyed his presence greatly.

"I must say nay to that." Objected another man, whom stepped forward with a growling look etched into his worn face. "The new Nabradian prince, Armak, should be wed to her; after all, Nabradia was the country last bound to Dalmasca. Why change it now?"

Ashelia thought for a moment, trying to place the prince this man spoke of. When she couldn't, she decided she wouldn't particularly want to be committed to another Nabradian; Rasler was a one of kind, and she'd rather leave it at that. As she thought the council broke out into a full out argument over whom she wed the Dalmascan Queen. The man whom had brought the question up held up his hands, saying loudly, "Cease this pointless skirmishing!" When all had quieted he continued, "The question shall be left unanswered until tomorrow's meeting. For now, let us be adjourned for the day." The councilmen all nodded approval, and everyone began to exit the large meeting room filled with rows of chairs and layers and small balconies where royalty sat.

In the afternoon of that day Ashelia left her quarters after changing out of her official outfit and into her daytime thin-clothed dress to stroll through her extravagant garden of splendor. She often walked through her garden when she was lonely or bored, for her life after her quest had been much less exciting and fulfilling. She frequently thought back to the days when she battled fierce creatures alongside her party members and close friends. She hadn't spoken to any of them in the longest amount of time, and she longed for the comfort of a person to confide in when she was down. She knew the sooner she got married the better, for she needed companionship desperately in her life.

One of the garden guards approached her respectfully, bowing before speaking, "Majesty, are you to walk amongst the people of Rabanastre on this eve?"

She smiled, "Yes, I think I shall like to take a walk out in the streets."

She left the garden with an escort who led her into her city, who, after arriving, easily made himself invisible by trailing behind the Queen in case she suddenly needed protection. She felt very comfortable among her people, and they all respected her when they saw her, smiling happily and dipping their heads as they passed by. There was one person whom she herself bumped accidentally. She turned her head to apologize to the person, but upon seeing found that she couldn't quite get the words out.

"Ah, Ashelia, a pleasure to see you again, Princess." Came his deep, rich voice.

Quickly she recomposed herself, "Likewise, Balthier Bunansa."

"Tell me, highness, what's a beautiful Princess such as yourself doing out in the streets? They're thugs, strange men, and sky pirates out here."

"Is it a crime to take a walk now?" She asked innocently.

"You tell me, you're the Queen." Balthier grinned at her.

"So, Balthier, what have you been doing the last few years?" Ashe found herself easily being able to start a conversation with the pirate.

"Just the usual commandeering and searching of riches. But enough about formalities, what say you to a getting a drink?"

Ashelia smiled fondly at him, "I suppose that'd be alright."

As she walked past him Balthier couldn't help but give her the once-over, and he admitted to himself that she'd become a dazzling lady. He began to wonder if she'd ever thought about him over the years; he knew he'd given her a thought once or twice.

"What'll it be?" Asked the bartender of a small bar that happened to be close by to where Ashelia and Balthier had begun talking.

"Just a light martini." Ashelia said.

"I'll have a vodka." Balthier glanced slyly at the Queen as the bartender prepared their drinks.

All Ashe could do was to roll her eyes. There was no doubt that the dashing sky pirate hadn't changed much, even as far as his looks went. After finishing their drinks and having an engaging conversation about the whereabouts and doings over the two years, Ashe found herself dreading the end of her afternoon outing. She'd found out that Fran was off in Archadia visiting an old friend and Balthier had gone on without her for a while to have some special time to himself to do whatever he pleased, and it turned out that he decided to come to Rabanastre. As their talk began to wind down Ashe couldn't help but to stare a little bit too long at Balthier, and laugh just a little too much with him. An old yet familiar feeling was growing deep inside her, one she hadn't felt in about five years.

Balthier, being who he was, was much quicker to sense Ashelia's attraction to him than she, and he was pleased with himself because of it. Doing exactly what he'd normally do, he leaned a little closer to her when she turned her head momentarily so that she'd be very close to him when she looked back. It worked perfectly. When Ashelia turned her head back to continue talking, she was halfway startled to see Balthier's beautiful brown eyes so close to her face, and how he suddenly appeared much more handsome and inviting. Surprising the pirate, she filled in the gap herself and kissed him. Such an enjoying moment it was for the two of them, and Balthier was planning to continue on with his little gimmick when Ashelia slowly pulled her head away, her eyes staying closed a few seconds longer.

"I have to go." She announced suddenly, feeling very strange. She knew she wasn't supposed to act upon selfish impulses as she just had, and she felt very guilty because of it. She had a duty to her country, not to her personal feelings.

The next day the question of whom Ashelia would marry was answered. Al-cid Margrace would be informed of this proposal, and if he agreed he'd be escorted to Dalmasca to meet with Ashelia and discuss all the little details.

A few more days past by and Al-cid in person was soon at the palace of Rabanastre, along with a few of his own guards, and Ashelia found herself walking down her stoic staircase to meet him. He had grown more handsome than the last time she'd seen him, and he was very different as far as her personality went, although there was still the strong sense of being a flirt about him.

"Lady Ashelia, how wonderful to see you." Al-cid took Ashe's hand in his own and placed a kiss upon it in respect.

She smiled in flattery responded, "And how nice to see you as well Al-cid." She leaned in and gave him a respectful hug as his fiancé and he gave a little sigh.

"You're surely going to make me a happy man, dear Ashe."

"I must say I try." Ashe replied in a cheerful voice.

The guards of the palace led the two to a small room where they would have drinks and be able to talk in private.

As they sat down Al-cid began to talk. "I must say I am honored to have the opportunity to become a King of Dalmasca, and with such a wonderful bride."

"Dalmasca shall surely be happy to have you, Al-cid." Ashelia agreed. "As far as the wedding goes, I truthfully do not care about much except that my five friends whom I traveled with two years ago receive invitations."

Al-cid nodded, "Ah yes, I expected you'd want them to be able to attend. Now, what about Larsa Solidor?"

"Hmm? Of course…It would be incredibly rude of me not to invite him along as well-he did assist me in quite a few of the battles I underwent."

Al-cid nodded in agreement. "Where should we hold the wedding, Milady?"

"Oh, Al-cid, don't be absurd. Here in Rabanastre, for there is no better place, is there? I understand if you'd want it to be held in Rozzaria, but-"

"Ashelia, don't get worked up. I would much rather hold it here than in Rozzaria, I am to be a Dalmascan King, am I not?"

"Indeed you are."

There was a moment of silence as the two thought about what had been decided. Al-cid sat still, silently gazing at the proud Queen before him, proud himself to have such a bride as she. She looked up and noticed his gaze, his soft eyes, slowly blinking every few seconds…He leaned towards her and she allowed him to kiss her, for she knew it would the first of many. To her liking she found that Al-cid wasn't a bad kisser, and she found herself easily pondering of how she could grow to love him. He pulled away, putting his hand up to her cheek with a smile. He'd longed to kiss her since he first saw her, and it was much better than he'd ever imagined it being.

Smiling, Ashelia gazed back at him.

That night Ashelia dressed for bed in her quarters and she pondered about the day's happenings. Her life was about to change drastically, hopefully for the best, and she found herself excited. As she was combing through her hair she heard a few noises from her balcony and looked that way. It was quiet then. She got up and slowly walked towards her balcony. She walked out into the cool night and looked around. Nothing. _Must have been the wind…_She thought. Relieved, she turned around.

"What is this?"

She jumped backwards, scared out of her wits. Balthier stood directly in front of her, an envelope in his hand held before him. His expression was different than it had been a few days ago. She looked at the letter.

"You tell me." She said, a bit irritated from being disturbed.

"It says 'You're hereby invited the formal wedding of Ashelia Dalmasca and Al-cid Margrace Rozzaria'."

A guilty look past across Ashe's face. "I'm a widowed Queen, Balthier. The council wasn't going to let me stay that way. They need heirs to the throne." His gaze never lifted. He acted as if she were his girlfriend and he'd caught her cheating on him. "Balthier you act as if I did this especially to anger you. I have a duty as Queen. And you shouldn't be sneaking into my chambers…"

"I don't want you to wed anyone, Ashelia." Balthier said sternly.

"You have no control over me, no matter how much you think you have. I am a grown woman and this is my business."

Balthier knew she was right and he was wrong, but the thought of Ashe being married to the likes of Al-cid made him want to tremble and shiver. He was the exact image that pirates tended to hate: A man who acts like a sky pirate thought more formal and less ill-tongued. So it was no wonder he disliked the Rozzarian so.

With a sudden need to prove something to Ashe, he took her face in his hands and kissed her desperately. She went along with it, enjoying the feeling, but when he pulled away all she could do was look at him.

"It can't work out between us, Balthier. There's no way it could, even I wasn't being married off."

"Why not?" Balthier asked stubbornly.

"Don't be like that. Besides, what if I happened to like Al-cid."

Balthier's expression grew very jealous. "How could you like such a fraud ditz as he?"

"He's not so much different than you are, Balthier."

"He's very different than I!" The pirate stated hotly. "He has no sentiment at all Princess; he's in this for the fame, not the good of Dalmasca."

"Balthier, I think you should go. This is inappropriate of you and I am greatly insulted by your reaction. I had hoped you'd be at least a little happy for me."

Balthier knew he was disappointing Ashelia, which made him angry with himself, only resulting in more anger. He had wanted so desperately for something magical to occur between the two of them that it just wasn't fair.

He cooled off a bit before replying. "Ashelia, I apologize for my behavior. It was wrong of me to-"

Ashelia kissed him suddenly; her personal feelings take over her better judgment. She was a woman and she did have needs after all. Balthier could hardly believe what was happening himself, for the Queen was slowly pushing him backwards, deeper into her chambers. Her hands were wildly exploring his shoulders and back as she lost more and more of her self control, and Balthier wasn't going to protest too much to this. He let his own hands rest upon the arch in her back as she backed him further and further until he had to lie back onto her large bed. He grinned widely at her, knowing he was going have a memorable and enjoyable night.

The day of the wedding came quicker than expected, and Ashelia soon found herself in a white wedding gown in her quarters where a maid was dressing her hair. She was slightly nervous as she sat patiently for her maid to finish, and her thoughts were racing so wildly she was sure they'd flee from her mind. So many feelings were nestled inside her, regret and excitement being just two of the main ones. The maid tapped her shoulder, letting her know she was finished, and Ashelia stood, pleased with the outcome. She was escorted to the main hallway where she'd walk down the isle in just a few moments. A few girls dressed in beautiful gowns lined up behind her, equipped with beautiful flowers to throw into the crowd. The huge doors opened slowly with an easing creak and Ashelia began her long walk. There was a lot of clapping as she made her way, and more than a few bouquets of flowers were thrown or flung to her. To her happiness, she was glad to find that Dalmasca seemed to be pleased with its new King. When neared the end of her walk she saw Penelo, Fran, Basch, Vaan, and Larsa standing and clapping in the front row for her. She smiled at them all as she passed them to stand beside Al-cid, whom looked very sharp in his pressed tuxedo. He smiled happily at her and took her arm in his.

There was a long, lulling sermon that the arch pope spoke to all who were at the wedding. As he talked Ashe wondered where Balthier was, for she hadn't seen him among her friends, and when she thought about it, she realized she wasn't surprised to not find him there. When the pop finally said, "You may kiss the bride," Ashelia felt entirely relieved. She'd gone through that speech twice now, and she hoped to never have to hear it again. Al-cid kissed her tenderly and then everyone at the wedding clapped in joy and approval.

Following the wedding there was a large gift ceremony where people came and gave the King and Queen gifts for their wedding, and Ashelia took that time to talk and catch up with her friends, but still, there was no Balthier present. She gave up by the end of the ceremony and everyone had gone home, even Al-cid had come and kissed her goodnight, saying he was very tired and ready to get a good night's sleep. It was strange for Ashelia to think that she'd soon be sleeping in a bed that wasn't half empty, as hers had been every since Rasler had passed on.

She was carefully picking up gift wrappings and such in the large, empty room, when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She looked up and there he was, Balthier in the flesh. She scratched the back of her head as he stopped in front of her.

"I came to tell you goodbye." Balthier said, his face saddened.

"Somehow I had a feeling you'd be leaving me, but I just hoped I was wrong."

"I apologize for all I've put you through, Queen Ashelia, I did not mean to put you in such situations where I knew you'd act as any human being would. I hope you have many a happy years with your husband." He slowly took Ashelia's hand and kissed it, but it felt different than when Al-cid had done so only a few weeks earlier. Balthier's lips were warm and smooth, and his eyes never left her own. A few tears pricked at her eyes, and she had to let them roll down her cheek. Balthier smiled, gave her a long kiss goodbye, wiped the tears away, and turned and walked away.

_**Short Epilogue**_

Ashelia gave birth to one child after her marriage to Al-cid that year, and seeing as everyone knew they had been married, no one but her ever suspected that the child's father was not Al-cid. In fact it was only she that could see the spark in the child's eyes that was not Al-cid. She never saw Balthier again, but she often thought of him, and she was happy knowing she'd always have a little part of him with her.


End file.
